1. Field of Disclosure
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device capable of improving an aperture ratio and transmittance.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device is a type of flat panel displays (FPDs), which is most widely used these days. An LCD device may include two substrates including electrodes formed thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. Upon applying voltage to two electrodes, liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged, thereby adjusting an amount of transmitted light.
Such LCD devices may be categorized into a twisted nematic mode, a vertically aligned mode, a fringe field switch mode and an in-plane switching mode according to an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules or electrodes when an electric field is not formed.
In the case of the vertically aligned mode of the LCD, a method has been studied where one pixel is divided into two sub-pixels and voltages of different levels are respectively applied to the two sub-pixels in order to achieve side visibility similar to front visibility.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.